shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Jay
Adam Jay is one of the original characters created in Surviving High School. Adam was the original school quarterback, although he has developed since and is currently attending Centerscore University. Adam's most notable storyline has been his friendship with John. Storylines Adam first appears when he sees new guy John flirting with Beth. Adam becomes furious as he considers Beth as his girlfriend because they have been on a few dates before and he beats John up causing a rivalry between the two. Beth later confirms that Adam is not her official boyfriend, however. John later joins the football team and Adam hates him even more when he becomes Adam's backup quarterback instead of Adam's best friend, Bryce. When John and Beth start dating, Adam hates John even more. When Adam can't play football because of his low grades, the football team convince John to help him out. John helps Adam get good grades and Adam can play football again, making John and Adam grow closer. Bryce later tells John about how Adam wasn't always so angry and that his brother was killed during the summer. When John finds this out, he starts acting nicer towards Adam. When Wilson High steals Centerscore High's mascot, Lyle the Lizard, the football team steal Wilson High's mascot, Barry the Badger. The CCTV camera gets a lucky shot of Adam's face and Adam is banned from playing football although he does not tell on any of the other football team members. John and Adam later become friends and Adam gives him his brother's 'GangstaBot' CD. After this year, Adam graduates from Centerscore High and begins attending Centerscore University. Adam then quits the football team and begins studying poetry as he considers it a better way to let out his anger about his brother's death. Adam re-joins the football team for the game against Wilson High, however. Adam apologizes to John for the way he treated him in high school. Adam becomes friends with Dinah when she joins Adam's poetry class. Adam changed,and now he has quit the football team to do poetry (but is still a jock). During Adam's 5th year in college, he is seen regularly with Raven, Paula, Dinah, and also Amanda. If John does not date Raven, she is believed to be dating Adam over their love of poetry. Relationships Romantic Interests Beth Morgan While Adam believed that he was in an exclusive relationship with Beth, Beth on the other hand claimed that she and Adam went on only a few dates. Friends Bryce Hartman Bryce is Adam's closest friend and was the one who knew that Adam's brother died, while the others were oblivious to this. Bryce is seen to Adam as a brotherly figure of Jason. Rivalries John Johnson During John's first encounter with Beth, he was instantly attracted to her, resulting in Adam's resentment again John. However, as time goes through, the two help each other resulting in a growing friendship. Personality Adam is a football player and is therefore athletic with a perceived tough character and demeanor. Adam is seemingly uncivil, as shown by how he fought with John Johnson during his first day for flirting with Beth, whom Adam believed was his girlfriend. Chuck had even called Adam a negative influence, to which Bryce disclosed that much of Adam's personality developed during the summer, due to the death of Jason, Adam's younger brother. According to Dinah, Adam managed to channel this anger through poetry. Adam SHS 2007.gif|Adam's former debut in Surviving High School 2007 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:College Kids Category:Football Team Category:Jock Category:Departed Category:Original Cast Category:Antagonist